Chimera (mythology)
the Chimera was a monster In the Greek mythology, who had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a snake. In other versions, she had three heads: a lion's one, a goat's one, and a snake for a tail. Other times she had a middle head, body, and hind legs of a lion, a right head and right hoof of a goat or ram, a left head, left hand, and wings of a dragon, and a snake for a tail. She was able to emit fire from his mouth and he was killed by Bellerophon. Despite being presented as a female monster, she was almost always presented with the head of the male lion with mane. In mythology The Chimera was an unnatural abomination, and had stemmed from a big family of monsters. Her parents where Typhon and Echidna, and her siblings where Cerberus and the Lernaean hydra. She spent her days terrorizing and rampaging through Lycia. Lycia's king, Lobates, hired Bellerophon to slay her. Bellerophon was assisted by the pegasus, a flying white horse, to defeat chimera. He knew she could regenerate from regular injuries, so took a sharpened spear made from lead. When the chimera belched flames, It ignited the spear, and he impaled her in her heart with it. The lead pumped throughout her body and retarded her regeneration factor, killing her. In fiction Chimera (God of War) Chimera are minor enemies in God of War Ascension, and God of War III. According to Greek Mythology, Chimera a mythical creatures with the tail of a snake, the body of a lion, and the head of a goat. ''God of War: Ascension'' A Chimera appears in God of War Ascension. This version has roughly the same appearance in God of War III, but it has more of a blue-ish tint to it's skin, indicating that it can generate ice instead of fire. It also fights roughly the same as the Chimeras in God of War III. ''God of War III'' Kratos first encounters a Chimera when he was about to rescue Perses from Helios. Chimeras have three fighting patterns. The first pattern is when the Chimera uses it's snake tail as a whip. It's tail can also spray a paralyzing vemon. When the Chimera is knocked out, Kratos grabs the tail, and cuts it off, killing the Snake. The second fighting pattern is when the Chimera stands on it's two hind legs. When it stands on it hind legs, the lion head will processed to breathe fire and swiping Kratos with it's claws. When the Chimera gets knocked out, Kratos grabs the Chimera a stabs the lion head repeatedly until the lion head is dead. The third pattern is when the Chimera will use the goat's horns to ram into Kratos, and even breathes a massive wave of fire across the ground. When the Chimera gets knocked out, Kratos finishes the Chimera off by impaling its head with one of its own horns. Kratos encounters Chimeras in multple areas such as Olympia, and a pair of Chimeras at the Gates of Tisiphone. Chimera (Class of the Titans) The Chimera was one of the recurring antagonists in "Class of the Titans". one of the offspring of Echidna and Typhoeus, and is comprised of three animal parts: a lion, a snake and a goat. In mythology, the Chimera was defeated by Bellorophon, who shot it from the air while riding pegasus, to ensure that he was a safe distance from the Chimera's fire breath and venom. The Chimera is seen as a lion with large ram like horns on the main, a goats head on its back and a red and yellow cobra as a tail. In Class of the Titans, Jay was poisoned by the Chimera when it was brought back by Cronus, and the other heroes rushed through the Underworld in hopes of finding the one thing that would be able to restore him. Category:Monsters Category:Mythology Villains Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Hybrids Category:Female Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Book Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Multi-Beings Category:Stock Characters